1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device such as a one-CCD color television camera using one solid-state image sensor, and particularly to an improvement in a dynamic range at the time when sensitivity is set with a high regard for a signal-to-noise ratio (S/N).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a three-CCD color television camera using three solid-state image sensors, a synthesis ratio of a luminance signal is conventionally changed without using an infrared ray-cutting filter for the purpose of improving a signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-282452
In the above-described three-CCD color television camera using three solid-state image sensors, the signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) is improved by using no infrared ray-cutting filters and changing a synthesis ratio of the luminance signal. However, signal processing is not particularly performed with respect to a color signal.